


Different

by Shisune10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Child Abuse, F/M, Good W. D. Gaster, Human Experimentation, Laboratories, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisune10/pseuds/Shisune10
Summary: Day after day is the same for her, experiment, test, failure, blows, punishment, cold and darkness ... Until a thunderstorm causes a power cut and she takes the opportunity to escape but without knowing where to go, she runs away through the forest and it falls through a hole."What are these emotions? I've never felt it ..."





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in the dark for a while, actually, it's just one of the stories I have ^w^"  
> Remember that you accepted suggestions, constructive criticisms :3
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

What is happiness?

 

What is love?

 

What are these emotions?

 

...

 

 

 

Somewhere deep in the forest, the place of everyone's view is what many call it a laboratory, secret base, among other names. Inside the laboratory there are many people who use it as test subjects, among those people, there are prisoners, criminals, thieves, murderers ... All kinds of people as guilty as innocent, that includes missing persons, women, men and children who were abandoned by their parents and gave them as subjects for evidence of change of money or something more of value ...

 

Not all test subjects survive tests and experimentation that are done ...

  


What would you do if you did not know anything but orders?

  


Without knowing the emotions, the meanings, the words, the things that they know, all the time in your daily life ...

  
  
  


Just do not know anything, like a blank paper.

  


Bearing this in mind, what would you do if you were just a little boy without knowing what is in the outside world, outside the walls of your cell. The sky, the stars, the places ...

 

A somewhat difficult situation huh

 

I hope no Genocide line will happen, because we're not talking about Frisk that can come back if something happens. No, if he comes to die there will be no turning back.

 

Uh? Who is that person who speaks with his hands and appears in the shadows and dreams of the girl?


	2. Fugue and Fall

"Sir! We have very bad news! "A soldier said urgently to his superior while listening to a strong storm outside the office.

"It would be better if it really were important enough to interrupt in that way in my soldier's office." Behind the desk was a man who by his uniform looked to be the most senior. The soldier swallowed and got signed.

"Subject 01 has escaped from the laboratory facilities."

"How on earth did this happen?!" The man on the other side of the desk rose up furiously from his chair, looking at the soldier who was trembling with fear in front of him.

"According to my information, two of our scientists were the culprits of all this, one of them deactivated the security cameras, while the other mocked the guards, opened the door of the cell of subject 01 and took him outside the premises. Currently we have reactivated the cameras and we were able to catch one, we locked him in a cell, but the subject 01 and the other scientist have not been captured yet.”

"Look and bring her back, do not come back until they've found her and captured her!" He ordered furiously, knocking the soldier out of his office and running down the corridors while giving orders. "We can not miss something as valuable and powerful as her."

 

**°.•*–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––*•.°**

 

"The orders are clear, capture it no matter what it costs! Shoot if necessary, but avoid vital points, we need it alive! But we do not need the woman who is with 01. "   
  
"Yes sir!"

Several guards went into the forest to find and capture what they had lost. In this case, the main and most important prisoner, his rat experimental laboratory that recently in the last hours was a total success in one of the most longed for experiments throughout the barracks. That he has escaped is the worst scenario that someone in that place could imagine to happen.

A little further away from the soldiers and guards, there was a woman who was running for her life and the one who clung to her back with all her strength. Despite the heavy rain that fell on them, she could see the entrance to a cave not far from them climbing the mountain. She knew this mountain, it was nothing less than Mount Ebott, where no one dared to set foot on it because of all the rumors about the disappearances of children and the legends that said that it was where monsters lived, she had done an investigation with her husband about the legend and the monsters, the cave was just an entrance, but this was a story for another day if she survived this. If she managed to enter without the soldiers noticing, maybe they could hide inside and lose sight of their pursuers. An intense pain in her leg made her almost stumble and fall but she did not let that stop her. It was obvious that she had already been seen, without losing any more time she went towards the cave as fast as her injured leg allowed her. She was determined to keep going and protect the life on her back that clung to her no matter what it would cost.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Hearing the soldiers follow our example behind us, I cursed my trembling legs and somehow moved even faster.

01, no, Kira, still holding my back like a huge koala to her mother, she kept her face against the back of my neck and her arms and legs so tight that it was almost painful despite being so small.   
I ignored her little tremors and tried to lose the soldiers who came after us. I got hit by several tree branches in the face. I didn’t care, I ignored all the pain I was feeling from running, the wound in my leg and the scratches on my face, I refused to slow down, if I did, it would be our end.

Blood dripped from a cut on my cheek, but it was washed as fast as it came by the torrential rain. The ground under my feet was soft and slippery all over the water, which made it difficult to move unless you had the necessary equipment for this type of soil, there was so much mud. The water flowed in brown currents around us as the storm continued to roar furiously upon us. Trees bent at ridiculous angles, some smaller even breaking in strong winds.

I quickly choked while trying and failed to draw air. The rain so thick that invaded my lungs with each inhalation, I wanted to stop, to breathe, but the men could still be behind us so I kept running, I was not going to run the risk of turning around to check.

My body felt almost numb as I continued, coughing water and squinting through the rain, the entrance to the cave appeared in front of me and I turned left to go around and climb the mountain more, to stay inside during the storm. Suddenly a lightning hit a tree and crashed in front of us, blocking the way.

Kira remained even tighter, if that was possible, and her nails dug into my ribs, no doubt leaving bruises, I did not even shudder. The simple pain did not do anything to me.

The lighting ran through the sky like veins and crashed into the ground around us. Some trees burned in flames that quickly died down. All this was absolute madness, the deafening noise of lightning that was disorienting. The frequent flashes of light were almost blinding.

The threat of the soldiers was temporarily pushed aside in the face of this new danger. If I did not know, I would think that the heavens were trying to destroy us. My heart was beating so hard with fear that I thought it would come out of my chest.

Confused and feeling sick I tripped and somehow made it into the cave I had tried to pass by, my muscles just yelled at me to collapse, to leave them rest, but I ignored it and ran deeper into the cave. It was dark, but I could still see, though lightning and flashes of light hung in my vision when I blinked.

The noise now sounded muffled and I could no longer continue, my legs simply gave out on me and I fell forward on the damp rock below us. The added weight of Kira took the rest of my breath away from me.   
  
She let go immediately and moved away from my back, she shook me and pushed me to get up while letting out moans and grunts, she sounded very scared, when I did not answer immediately she started to get scared even more.

I was out of breath and totally exhausted, what did I expect? My body could only take so much in one day. My mind, however, was not close to ending so I refused to give in to the darkness that danced in my vision. I just needed a moment of rest and it would be fine. My body could end hell.   
  
"I'm okay, just tired ..." I said giving her a pat on the head, doubting if she could even understand what I was saying to her.

With the sound of my voice, she froze and then began to sob harder, a second later she was doing everything she could to help me up as I struggled to stand. Unfortunately I weighed a lot despite my small stature due to all my muscles, so their effort hardly helped, but I appreciated it anyway.   
  
Gasping slightly, I leaned against the side of the cave and gave her a weak pat on the head, as she held onto my other arm as if it were her lifeline. Her jet-black hair was plastered to her face and dripped almost as much as her yellow eyes reminded me of those of a black cat.   
Suddenly I jumped and took a huge gulp of air before letting it out slowly, recovering my breath was proving to be harder than I thought it would be.

I crawled deeper into the cave, using the support wall and dragging Kira next to me, there were no turns or divisions on the way, not even large rocks to hide behind in case the soldiers decided to enter and check the cave.   
  
Finally, I could barely keep walking without having to dodge, I did not like anything. It reminded me a lot of my little room in the lab.

I did not seem to be the only one with this thought, Kira did not like it, they clung to me with more desperation.

When the path swerved sharply and an opening appeared in front of us, my footsteps faltered, Kira hit my left leg with a little scream and then looked around to see why I had suddenly stopped.   
  
A cool breeze touched my face and hands, making me realize that it was really starting to feel very cold, that the light shone and lit the entrance before us and I could hear the rain landing somewhere beyond. However, something did not feel good. It was as if everything was holding his breath and waiting. For what I did not know, but it put me on the edge.   
  
Before I could say anything, I felt vibrations under my feet, Kira had frozen completely like a deer to the headlights and was shaking uncontrollably, her yellow eyes widened. Then I started to hear something echoing behind us, getting louder and louder as we got closer.

I moved my body around and saw that they had cornered us, approaching a few steps before stopping and pointing their weapons, I noticed vaguely that it was only me, it was obvious that I was not useful for them. They stepped aside, letting see who supposed he was in charge of the chase.

"Surrender and surrender to 01, you have nowhere to run, maybe give you mercy and your death is the quickest without pain."   
  
"Her name is Kira no 01! Do not you understand that this is wrong ?! It's just a little girl! It is inhumane to do what we do to her! You do not understand what- Argh! "I grabbed my arm as I fell to my knees on in pain.

"Enough of stupid things, I'm not here to listen to this, you do not understand anything, what is next to you is not a girl, it's just an experiment, a weapon with a great potential to kill." With everything he said he was getting closer more until I was only a few steps in front of me and I backed up with Kira behind me, I had no chance against them or an escape. I guess this is the end...   
  
No... I can not let all the sacrifice that my husband and I made so far be in vain and useless, there was still an opportunity for Kira to survive and maybe... It would also be a way out to new life for her but I could not be sure What would be better than going back to that damn laboratory…

 

"It's the end for you."   
  
"No."   
  
"What do you mean by 'no' exactly?"   
  
"It's the end, it may be my end but it's also yours and the whole laboratory."   
  
"Are you so desperate that you're already digressing? What a pity. "He turned and headed toward the exit of the cave.

"Kill her and hold 01, we've already wasted too much time."   
  
"You made a serious mistake, Jonathan."   
  
“Uh?"

Before I can turn completely to look at myself, I took out my weapon and fired several shots at the rocks on the roof, causing everything to begin to fall apart quickly, the soldiers fired at me, causing me to fall to the ground and release the weapon but it was already to late, the exit was covered by rocks that continued to fall and killing some of them. Kira came quickly to my side, shaking me to wake me up, she didn’t know I would never get up again, her eyes looked so scared, an emotion that I had seen more times than I would like to see.

"Kira... you have to... be strong... the world is not always kind but if you are, then the world will be with you, not always but there will be those who will support you..."

She seemed to listen intently to what he was saying but did not understand, looking at me as if she were asking 'What are you trying to say?' Somehow Jonathan was still alive and was walking slowly towards us, there was not much time for the cave to end up collapsing completely.   
  
"I know you can not understand me but I want you to know that I love you and I do not regret anything I've done to save you, you're like a daughter to me, never forget..."

Now or never!!!   
  
With the few strengths left to me I pushed her into the hole, causing her to stumble and fall, the only thing I heard before I saw her fall was the scream she let go.   
  
"I'm sorry but at least now you'll have what you should have always had instead of being in a place like the laboratory... A home..."

My mind flashed to all the people I had met throughout my life, the good and bad things I had done and enjoyed. The memories I passed along with the person I loved flooded my mind, at least we would see each other again.   
  
"We made it my love..."   
  
I was fine with that. Dying was not something I was afraid of. I felt that I deserved it somehow, after all. Living was more frightening, but for some reason I always clung to it anyway. Why did I do it? I sure didn’t know. It would have been easier to disappear. Better for this world. Especially after I had to work by force in the laboratory, my life had been more difficult since then.

Maybe I just did not want to give those imbeciles the satisfaction of seeing me fall to my fear or break into a thousand pieces. I can have some cracks, but it was not shattered. I never would.   
  
A real smile found its way in my face at the revelation. I was still me. They did not destroy it. I really was free now. Even if I died, they would never have me in their grip. I would make sure of that. A sigh of relief was the only sound I made before closing my eyes…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


From another place there was a loud explosion followed by other explosions, what had exploded was nothing less than the laboratory, it was impossible that anyone could have survived that. The fire consumed everything without leaving anything in its path, the explosion happened in a cell located under the laboratory, no one had taken the trouble to check the prisoner they had trapped and locked, if they had done so they would know he had a detonator. Everyone was concentrating on the escape that the small lights that blinked through the corridors did not see, it was just a matter of his beloved being far enough away to not be hit by the explosion. Locked in his cell waiting for the right moment to end all the suffering that has caused this place once and for all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter after a millennium of absence, I have no excuses for my absence during all this time, leaving my disappearance, this is the schedule: one or two chapters per week, the same for the other story that planned to publish next weekend ! I would really appreciate it if you would leave your comment, criticism, opinion about the chapter, that would make you motivated to write more often. So ... uhh ..
> 
> *hides and leaves a plate of cookies*
> 
> Oh, they can go bother me on Tumblr, although nobody cares or if? -w-
> 
> *Hide again*

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I know what you are thinking, "you do not even go through the middle of the other story and you started another one" But I can not help it! I have so many stories in my head (and in draft (?) My passion is to write, even if it's a shit doing it.
> 
> That does not found panic! While you read this, I am writing more chapters of "The Link That United Us" and it is also history :D
> 
> I also want to say that I'm on a winter vacation, that means I'll update a lot more often because I have nothing to do and I'm lazy like Sans and that also explains why he did not update when I have free time * hit him * I deserve it :"D
> 
> See you :3


End file.
